Sasuke's Walk: Annoying
by RAAM
Summary: Sasuke takes a walk and encounters alot of annoying people.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Sasuke's age is 16, so you can pretty much guess everybody's age

Konoha Academy

Sasuke Uchiha was in his dorm room that he shared with the 3 most annoying people he knew, who were these people you may ask? Well the first one was Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke's friend since he was young. He really thought Naruto was a real loser until he was proven wrong by the said blond. Next was Kiba Inuzuka with his dog Akamaru. Sasuke really didn't like sharing a room with them because it made everything smell and Akamaru would always bark at him when he was doing his homework. Finally there was Rock Lee, Sasuke really didn't mind him besides the annoying Youth speeches and greenjump suits he though he was very useful, he was like a fangirl repellent.

Right now Sasuke was watching Naruto arguing with Kiba whether Akamaru ate his ramen while Lee telling him it is unyouthful to be fighting over silly noodles. This angered the blond boy "what do you mean silly noodles?!" he gritted his teeth. "Those were a gift from Ayame!" Sasuke knew he loved the girl's cooking _"thats why they were so special to him"_ he scoffed _"figures."_

Being Sasuke he didn't like too much noise and choose to take a walk around the campus. He left without saying a word. He thought it would be great to get away from everything and just relax, how wrong he was. "Hey Sasuke" said a familiar voice behind him he turns around and hopes she would leave him alone. "Hn" he replies to the cherry blossom girl "when are we gonna go out again, I had so much fun last time." It was true Sasuke had gone out with the pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno.

It was strange how he even agreed to go out with the girl, all he remembers was that Naruto got him drunk and tricked him into going out with the girl.oh how he hated blackmail. "Never, now leave me alone" he said. "Oh Sasuke your real mean sometimes, you should really consider a girl's feelings. You wouldn't want to be alone all the time would you?" She asked Sasuke.

"Hn, I wish" and with that he walked away from the pink hair girl without her following him. Sasuke made his to a center of the campus which had a beautifully designed water fountain and wasn't far from his dorm. He bumped into someone amd that someone was none other than blue haired girl, Hinata Hyuuga. "Oh s-sorry about that I-" she still seemed to stutter since he knew her. "It's okay" he said with an emotionless face. "Oh Sasuke, uhm what brings you here?" She asked "nothing, just getting away from a certain ramen freak." This peaked Hinata's interest "oh how is Naruto?" She asked anxiously wanting to know what her crush was doing.

Sasuke just said one word before leaving "annoying" he said leaving Hinata confused. He continued his way to the fountain he sat down on a bench next to the fountain looked around for a while before closing his eyes. _"Finally, no more annoying people"_ he thouht, he stayed like that for what seemed 15 seconds when he heard a soft melody but as pleasant as it was Sasuke didn't seem to like it. He opened his eyes and look around for the source of the music. He soon found the owner of the one playing, right across from him was the flute player. "Hey! Can you shut that crap up already!" he yelled making the person stop.

"Good ridance" he then felt a pain in his forehead, "ahh what the hell?!" He gripped his head, appearently that someone had threw a flute at him. "That hurt, huh asshole?" Turns out it was the red hair girl, Tayuya. "Aww crap not her" he said to himself. This girl was very known for her flute playing skills and for her dirty mouth, she was aloud as Naruto. "This place is where I come to practice so don't tell me to shut up or I'll shove this eight inch flute up your ass!" Sasuke being well Sasuke choose to ignore that comment. "Why don't you just get a new hobby or better yet a boyfriend" he said the last part quietly but Tayuya still heard him and took the opportunity to beat the shit out of him.

Sasuke being able to dodge most of her hits got away with only a few scratches "and tell that shithead I'm gonna get him too!" she yelled "shithead? who could she be talking about?" it soon came clear to him that the only shithead he knew was Naruto. He sighed "Naruto you idiot" his thoughts were cut short as he stumbled on a peeping Jiriaya one of the teachers of the school "this is great! my new novel is gonna be a big hit" he giggled "uhh" was the only thing Sasuke could think. Jiriaya sensed someone and turned around. There was an awkward silence for a moment. "I'll give you anything you want if you don't tell anybody about his" said the perveted man "deal" replied Sasuke.

Soon Sasuke had enough money to buy a house, hey Sasuke needed money. "Oh and tell Naruto that he still owes me a manuscript by next week!" He seid as he went back to the women's locker room. Sasuke was surprised Naruto wrote that kind of stuff but then again he is Konoha's number one hyperactive most suprising guy there is. "Weird" is all Sasuke said as he decieded to head back to his dorm. "Maybe they calmed down and went to sleep" though the raven hair boy.

He made it to the boys dorm building and was now heading to his room number. "So much for the quiet walk..." it seemed that he encounter yet another person he reconized Kimimaro Kaguya was passing by. They glared at each other with hatred well Kimimaro did Sasuke just looked at him hoping he would get to his bed and get some sleep. Kimimaro really didn't like Sasuke because he was friends with Naruto and Kimimaro hated the Uzumaki boy for humiliating him one time during class which is another story to be told another time.

Sasuke just shrugged and made his way to his room, unlocked the door, and entered. The room was quiet right there was Kiba sleeping with his dog, Lee seem to knockout with a sake bottle in his hands, Naruto seemed to be waking up "how was your walk?" Asked Naruto suprising Sasuke. "How did he know I went out for a walk?" he wondered it was "annoying" he answered.

"That's good" not really paying attention "your brother called" this made Sasuke angry because he didn't like his brother, Itachi. He thought back on how he came to hate his brother. It was mostly him torturing him and teasing him and how he was always the better than Sasuke. he swore that every time he got a new pet Itachi would either kill it. "Oh what did he say?" Asked Sasuke trying not to lose his temper "oh he just said he's coming to visit you" said Naruto as he yawned. "Great just great" he thought. "Well I'm going back to bed" said the blond.

"Oi Naruto" called out Sasuke "yea" replied the said boy. "Uh, nevermind" Sauke said "oh ok" the blond boy says with a sleepy tone. _"He can figure out himself, he's got a lot of people waiting to beat the crap out of him"_ thought Sasuke with a smirk. He soon went to bed and thought about his walk, overall it was a strange walk for Sasuke Uchiha.

end or is it?!


End file.
